


Are you going to save me, or will you fall down instead?

by blueblaze0727



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychopath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblaze0727/pseuds/blueblaze0727
Summary: Akaashi knows he shouldn’t get attached to any of the members of his father’s gang. Butt when body guard Bokuto Koutarou enters the picture...Akaashi just can’t seem to resist.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Are you going to save me, or will you fall down instead?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> This is the first multi chaptered fic I’ve done. I have the outlines for the next few chapters, but just need to write them.   
> Hopefully you guys like them, and just remember that this is going to be a dark story, unlike the fluff I have usually.  
> Thank you <3  
> -Blue

Akaashi Keiji is definitely his father’s son, as all the members of the gang could probably tell you. He was cold, ruthless, and there were rumors of him “punishing” members that his father deems to have done wrong. However, Akaashi Keiji was a beast in ways separate from his father. Apparently, fate decided it either loved him or hated everyone else, because it blessed him with his mother’s looks. That just made him even more feared by those he came after. It was said that by the time you realized he wasn’t trying to seduce you, you were already dead.

Of course, Akaashi never really got to hear the rumors spreading throughout the gang. As far as most people in the world knew, he was just a whisper passed between those lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Akaashi-san’s son without dying afterwards. While the elder Akaashi may run one of the biggest gangs in the Tokyo area, he had decided his son was above the life of petty crime. No, Akaashi Keiji was a force only called upon when necessary, otherwise hidden in one of his father’s houses surrounded by bodyguards.

As a 19 year old, Akaashi absolutely despised his bodyguards.

He would have killed them all already if his father hadn’t threatened to take his cash for the rest of the year. Even his homicidal tendencies didn’t top the need for the newest collection of luxury brands.

Say what you will, but Akaashi Keiji will never be known for his bad stylistic choices, thank you.

These damn bodyguards always got in his way though. They’re all so boring, all “Akaashi-san, please wear a jacket when we leave” and “Akaashi-san, you’re not allowed to, as you say, ‘drink yourself into tomorrow’” and even “Akaashi-san, you cannot kill the delivery man for bringing your pizza 10 minutes late, go eat your food.”

If his father didn’t send someone new soon, Akaashi was 100% sure that as much as he might regret missing the newest Dior collection, these assholes were dead. They signed their death warrant the moment they stopped him from his drinking his fourth bottle of wine. Sometimes, a man needs some red wine, and these dicks just cut off his flow. He could forgive the whole “you can’t kill anyone who inconveniences you” but he drew the line at his alcohol.

With how things are moving, these fucking babysitters were dead by next Friday.

\----------------------------

_Dear Father,_

_All of your men are hopelessly incompetent. If they don’t leave me alone, they’ll all be dead instead. I don’t need any of them to watch me. Re-assign them or something, I don’t care._

_They have 3 days to leave, otherwise they will most definitely be murdered as violently as I deem they deserve._

_Also, I kinda spent all of the money you gave me for the week. I need more._

_See you at dinner Saturday._

_-Keiji_

\---------------------------

Bokuto Koutarou, professional bodyguard for hire, a man who has had guns pointed at him too many times to remember anymore, was quite frankly terrified.

He heard about the need for a new bodyguard for some sort of gang activity and he was fine with that. He figured that as bad as the gangs around here were, being a bodyguard would probably leave him out of most of the crime related activity. Not to mention it always payed extremely well, and that was all Bokuto really wanted in a job.

So he put in his application for the opening.

When he did that, however, he didn’t expect to end up face to face with Akaashi-san.

You can only be around criminals and gangs for so long before hearing about the infamous ­­­Tyto gang. Bokuto knew that for him to be even in the same room as Akaashi-san was supposedly an honor by itself, let alone having him interview you personally for a job.

That didn’t take away how fucking _scary_ it was.

Akaashi-san was a large imposing man, probably around 40 or 50 years old. You could tell just from his face that he’s been through some shit in his life, especially compared to Bokuto’s cleanly shaven baby face. If Akaashi-san was a great horned owl, Bokuto felt like a newly hatched snowy.

_When nervous, Bokuto thought about owls._

_…_

_He thought about owls A LOT._

“Bokuto-san? Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed.”

_Breathe Ko, he totally won’t kill you after this. No. Totally not. Mhm._

“So, are you interested in the job?”

_Fuck. I have no idea what he just said. But I’m sure it won’t be that bad. And it’s a lot of money…._

_“_ Oh yes sir, I’d love to accept.”

From the way Akaashi-san smiled, Bokuto was sure he would regret this later.

“Excellent. I’ll bring him in now.”

_Him?? It’s probably some sort of old dude or something. Nothing to worry about._

It seems like the universe must have it out for Bokuto, because walking in behind Akaashi-san is the most attractive man Bokuto has ever seen. His black hair was slightly curled and looked like silk. He had dark eyes that seemed to shine, almost as if he knew something no one else did. His lips looked like soft little pillows of pink, and Bokuto couldn’t help but imagine what they would look like if he was smiling.

However, the mystery man behind Akaashi-san had his face pulled into an expression between a scowl and a pout. It would be cuter if it wasn’t directed at him.

_Hot mystery man must have just received some kind of bad news, huh._

“So Bokuto-san, this is my son Keiji. He might be a bit… disagreeable at first, but I’m sure you two will get along just fine. You’ll be spending plenty of time together after all.”

_Keiji. Keiji Keiji Keiji Keiji. Hot mystery man now has a name. And it fits so well. Perfect, just for him._

_Wait._

_What._

_He’s…._

_This is my charge?_

_…_

_…_

_SCORE!_

“Bokuto-san. You start tomorrow. Show up here and I’ll have someone escort you to Akaashi’s current house.”   
“Of course Akaashi-san. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I won’t let you down. Your son will be super safe with me.” Bokuto hoped he was making a good impression on _Keiji._ He was going to do his best to show just how cool he is to Keiji.

It almost sounded like Akaashi-san said “It’s not him I’m worried about,” but that can’t be right. Keiji was the one that needed protecting, right?

\-----------------

The world must hate him.

That’s the conclusion Akaashi Keiji came to when he saw Bokuto Koutarou in his father’s office. This big puppy-like man was supposed to look after _HIM?_ No, there’s no way. His hair is frankly ridiculous first of all, it looks like some sort of horns on his head. Big fashion no-no. Secondly, he spoke like a hyper 5-year-old.

_Well…this could be fun after all._

Akaashi could practically feel the innocence dripping off the man-boy. His body language spoke wonders to just how naïve he was. He looked terrified when Akaashi’s father so much as glanced at him.

_Oh yes…me and my new puppy. How quaint. He should be easy enough to break._

He could see it now. The man’s face screwed up in disgust, blood at his feet. A body laying next to him, freshly killed by Akaashi. Forced to watch the scene play out in front of him.

_The guilt and fear would taste so good._

Those old bodyguards never knew just how far his mind was truly gone. They just saw him as a spoiled teen prince. A boy given too much by his father, allowed to run free and say whatever he pleased. They couldn’t be more wrong. Akaashi would have rather slaughtered them all, but his father kept him on a surprisingly short leash when it came to homicide. He could only kill traitors and strangers, no members. Which was truly just not as fun, but Akaashi didn’t mind too much. While violence was his preferred method of work, he was truly a master of fucking with other people’s minds.

_Especially one as simple as Bokuto Koutarou’s. I wonder when his eyes will lose that bright glow and just glaze over. When his mind has been so broken he can only see the people who died in front of him._

The best part is: Bokuto Koutarou wasn’t even a member of the gang. He was an outsider. A stranger.

He was free game.


End file.
